Even When You Cry You're Beatiful
by Lolzauslly
Summary: Ally is going through a heartbreak. And who's there to help her. Austin. This a One-Shot its my first one so don't be so harsh please!


**This Song Is Called "Even When You Cry" by Prince Royce.**

**I Hope You Guys Enjoy This.**

**Don't Be To Harsh on Me This Is Just My FirsT One Shot**

_Pour-pour-pouring  
you can't help that you got sad eyes,  
it hasn't been your day_

* * *

Ally came in running into Sonic Boom. Tears were pouring down her face, she had just had finished having a conversation with Dallas, well…more like a break up. She hid behind the counter and slowly slide down to the floor. _How could he do that to me? Was I not a good girlfriend? Was I really that bad? Did he–"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the a bell signaling that there was a new costumer. She quickly dried her tears with her sweater and stand up to check what the costumer wanted. But it wasn't a customer. It was Austin.

"Hey Ally, I came here to know if yuh wanted to finish that so–" Austin stared at her and noticed her puffy red eyes. He noticed right away that she had been crying. "Ally what happen? Why were you crying?" He asked getting worried.

Ally didn't answered, she just ran to him and hugged him. She needed it so badly."D-D-Dallas and I br-broke-up"

* * *

_I'm so-so-sorry, that you're only seeing gray skies  
and it's nothing I can say_

* * *

Austin felt so bad for his best friend but…happy at the same time. He wasn't trying to be selfish, but he had always had a crush on Ally. Even before she and Dallas started dating. And the day he found out they started dating he knew that, that crush had to remain a secret.

"Look Ally, I seriously don't know what to say. But if he doesn't know what a great girl he's loosing then that's his loss." Ally looked up at him and give him a small smile. But it looked forced.

* * *

_Make-up running down your cheek,  
you say please don't look at me,  
you don't want me to see you like this..but baby_

* * *

Ally hadn't shown up to work the day after. So Austin decided to go check up on her at her house. As Austin made his way to her house he couldn't stop thinking of how to make Ally fell better. But there was no use, he had no idea what to do.

Austin got out of his car and instead of knocking he grabbed the hidden key they always kept under a plant. How did he know that? Well, Ally had told him incase if someday he needed a place to stay and no one was around, he could stay at her house.

He slowly walked in the house and everything was dark. The curtains were closed so the suns shine wouldn't come in. He thought maybe no one was at home, but then he heard someone crying upstairs. He made his way upstairs and slowly opened Ally's bedroom door.

And there she was curled up in a ball, with tissues scattered around the floor and her bed. Just then Ally noticed his presence. She turned around to look at him. And when he saw her his heart broke to a million pieces. Her eyes were so red and puffy and her mascara was all ruined her whole makeup was.

"Austin, please leave I don't want you to look at me like this. I must look terrible. Please just…don't look at me."

* * *

_Even when u cry you're beautiful  
you don't have to hide if you feel this way  
you can let your tear drops in the floor,_

* * *

Austin walked up to her and hold her in his arms. He loved how Ally fitted perfectly in his arms but he could never say that out loud, especially not in the state Ally was right now.

"It hurts Austin." He heard Ally murmur.

"I know it does, just let it out. Cry it all out. It doesn't matter how long it takes I'll stay right here by your side."

"Thanks Austin."

He stayed quiet while Ally cried in his arms. It hurt him to see her like this and specially crying over a guy who clearly doesn't deserve her tears.

"Do I look terrible?" She asked him. He still hadn't release her from the hug. And he wasn't planning on doing so.

"Even when you cry, you're beautiful." She smiled at him, but this time…it was a real smile.

"You're so sweet."

* * *

_don't you worry, you're still perfect even when you cry  
don't you worry, you're still perfect even when you cry_

* * *

After a few hours, Ally finally stopped crying and decided to clean her room, since it was full of used tissues. She did her bed with the help of Austin. She was to tired to clean so Austin did the rest.

When Austin was done cleaning her room she thought maybe taking a shower would lighten up her mood. She walk to her closet to look for something to where, but she stopped once she passed her mirror. She stopped and looked at herself. Austin was staring at her curiously wondering what was going through her mind.

Everything was quiet. Then she broke it.

"Ugh, I do look terrible! Look at me! My makeup is all ruined, my eyes are so red and puffy, my clothes are a huge mess, and let's not forget the hair. It looks like a birds nest!"

Austin looked at her and he really didn't care how she looked like. She was still beautiful to him and nothing could change that.

"You're still perfect to me."

She turned around to face him, she gave him a hug and when she let go of him she quickly looked for some clothes. She headed to the bathroom, but stopped herself before she turned the knob.

"Oh, and Austin?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks, for being there for me." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly ran to the bathroom.

* * *

_You're cra-cra-crazy if you think that you're not sexy, jus__t there's bag under your eyes_

* * *

It's been a month since Ally and Dallas broke up. She's been getting better and today team Austin was going to a party just because they felt like they needed some fun time.

Austin was going to pick Ally up so they could go together to the party, but they were going just as friends. But he wished that it was more than friends thing, and Ally secretly wished the same thing.

Ally had grown feelings for Austin the past month, but she was afraid that she would get hurt if she got in another relationship. She didn't want to go through another heartbreak. She was finally forgetting Dallas. Speaking of the devil. She received a text from him yesterday telling her how he loved her and wanted to go out again.

And because of that text she didn't get much sleep that night. No, she wasn't planning on going out with him again but it pissed her of that he had to text her just when she was finally moving on.

**Knock knock**

Ally's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She guessed it was Austin, so she grabbed her purse and headed to the door. When Ally opened her door Austin's jaw dropped to the floor. Ally was wearing a red dress that hugged her body and showed her perfect curves and reach up to mid-thigh.

"Damn Ally, you look sexy."

"Haha thanks Austin, but we both know you're just saying that cause you're my friend."

"No seriously Ally you look good." When Austin finally met her eyes he noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Hey, didn't you sleep last night?"

Ally sighed "No, Dallas texted me last night. He said he wants to get back together."

"WHAT!"

"Relax Austin, I'm not planning on doing so."

Austin sighed in relief "Oh, ok."

They made their way to Austin's car and when they got in Austin said "You still look sexy."

That earned a blush from her. ___Score for Austin._

* * *

_Oh ba-ba-baby when the world it gets too heavy,_

_I'll be with you every time.  
But make up running down your face  
I will never look away  
it's impossible for me to resist, baby_

* * *

They were currently working on a song when suddenly Ally spoke up.

"Can I tell you something Austin? And you promise not to get mad or anything?"

"Sure whats up?" Austin said standing up to get a water of bottle from the fridge.

"Please don't freak out!"

Austin stopped drinking his water and looked at her. He was starting to get worried. _Was she sick? Did something bad happen to her? Did she get back with Dallas?_ Ok, now he was starting to freak out.

"What's wrong Ally?" He said walking up to her.

"Nothing's wrong it just… Austin I… I… I think I…I can't do this. Just forget it."

"No, now you're going to tell me what's wrong."

She sighed. "Austin I think I have feelings for you."

Austin's eyes went wide. Did he actually hear her say that? Was this a dream? Was this some kind of joke.

Ally started to freak, Austin still hadn't said anything and that bothered her.

"See I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" Ally started to cry._ What have I done? _"Look Austin, it's ok if you don't feel the s–"

Ally was cut off by a warm pair of lips against hers. She was shocked at first but slowly melted into it. She felt sparks, no scratch that she felt fireworks. Everything a girl describes in books.

"I've been dying to hear you say that." Austin said once they pulled apart.

"But I'm scared Austin. I don't want to get hurt again."

"I swear on my life Ally that I'll never hurt you. And if I do I'll throw myself from a bridge."

Ally laughed at that. Then she looked at him in the eyes. "What if it doesn't work out."

"We'll make it work." Austin smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

_Even when u cry you're beautiful  
you don't have to hide if you feel this way  
you can let your tear drops in the floor,  
don't you worry, you're still perfect even when you cry_

**I Hope You Huys Enjoyed it. I Really Love This Sonq And I Though Why Not Do A Oneshot With It? Oh, And Please Go Check Out My Story "Never Been Dumped"**

**Please Review!**


End file.
